


Valentine`s special:  LegendxReader fluff short stories

by YouFrightenedMeDoItAgain



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFrightenedMeDoItAgain/pseuds/YouFrightenedMeDoItAgain
Summary: You and the legend are celebrating valentines.I didn`t manage to write a story for each yet, but i might update this later :3
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Loba Andrade & Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Pathfinder x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Some are harder to write than others. Here are some to begin, i hope you like them and that you had a nice Valentine <3  
> I tried to write it genderneutral this time! :D

_**Pathfinder  
**_ " It`s valentines! Happy Valentines my sweetheart." the eager MRVIN woke you at precisely midnight. "I love your enthusiasm. And i know you`re excited to do these kind of things... but you could waited for morning." you yawned. His screen blinded you, a heart emoji then a kissy-face emoji. You rubbed your eyes.  
"No can`t do partner. It`s valentine`s and I must use all the time to show you my love. Exciting!" he was as energized as always. No way you could be mad at him for being this sweet. You gave him a gentle kiss on his eye.  
"I studied so many movies. There are various ways to express love. We need to try them all, until we find the one that makes us feel the happiest." he exclaimed.  
"I already love you Path. And i know you love me too. " you stroked over his metal body, resulting in his screen to flash once again, this time with a big heart emoji.  
" I love you!" he said softly. "I never wan`t to be without you. You`re my very very best friend. My special someone." he went on, making you blush.  
"Alright. What comedic adventures did you sign us up for today?" you acquired.  
"Oh that`s going to be fun. I made a list.... Since we`re already in bed, we should probably start with intercourse." he bluntly offered.  
"Oh?! What movies did you watch darling." you laughed. A confused emoji appeared on his screen. The confusion was noticeable in his voice too. "You mean porn? Yes i studied that too. Intimacy can be an important part of a relationship. I want to make you happy. " he explained.  
"Don`t worry about that Pathy. I love you just the way you are. Let`s do one of those things cliché romance-movie things." you reassured him.  
"Wonderful! So i have prepared so much for you to chose from! Just you and me my love." he presented you with a long list of things.  
While you were reading, he put on a cute little bowtie. "Today, I am a proper gentleman for my love." he imitated what he heard in an old movie and bowed for you.  
"Breakfast in bed then?" you suggested something, that would hopefully energize you to stay up, until you could enjoy the sunrise with your beloved. And there was plenty more, that would surely be fun for the both of you to try. 

_****_


	2. Caustic x reader

**Caustic**  
You knocked on the door a second time. The first time was too reluctant it appears. "Come in." Caustic reassured you, that it was safe to open the doors. You could never be too sure, with all that work of his. "Hello my love." you excitedly greeted him. You were eager to give him your little valentine`s gift, which you put a lot of thought and love into. It was a new plant for him. You knew he loved botanic. It had a mouse skull placed on the dirt, and more bones were decorating the pot. The pot itself looked very vintage, with all the ornaments, picturing a plant wrapping the stand. "What have i told you?" he glared at you, reminding you that you were not to call him that outside of your home. "Good evening Dr. Caustic." you corrected yourself. He leaned back in his chair, as you approached him. You placed your gift on his table, smiling at him.  
"Is it that day of the year again? What a wasteful courtship behavior. I already chose you as my mate.... However, i shall take note of your efforts." he nodded inspecting the flowerpot.  
"This is no place for a delicate flower like you." he spoke gently to the plant. But you felt like it was directed at you as well. No one was around but the two of you, so for a moment he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer. "You should go home. Very well. I will attend to your needs in the evening." he promised.  
"It is evening Doctor." you pointed at the clock. "Indeed. I must have gotten carried away with my work again." he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I will be done with my work shortly." he said, releasing you and turning towards his work again.  
"Leave now. You`re a distraction." he waved at you. Well then, you would go home and wait for his return eagerly. 


	3. Mirage x reader

_**Mirage** _

"Still closed right?" Mirage asked you, with his hands covering your eyes. You nodded. Even with your eyes closed shut, like promised, you could smell that the room was filled with flowers. "Alright. You can open them now." he exclaimed. His hands now rested on your hips, hugging you tightly. "Tadaah" he presented to you a romantically decorated room. Flowers and candles lid the room in a charming red glow.  
A decoy was just lighting the last candle, he was wearing a tuxedo and bowed for you two. Another decoy was serving your food, dressed as a waiter. Mirage was also pretty dressed up himself. He did look really nice in a suit, even with the shirt undone at the top and the tie barely being tied up in a proper knot.   
He could have told you to dress up a nudge more too, but he picked you up right from work. "You look amazing today!" he complimented you nonetheless. He pulled out the chair offering you a seat, like the gentleman he was. "Today me, and all of the other me`s, we will take care of you and spoil you all evening long." he said, his decoys nodded.   
One of them put on some calming music. "Now tell me dear. how was your day?" he leaned in, while a decoy offered you to pick from a variety of exquisite drinks. "Ugh well...it was fine." you got flustered. You picked a drink, whatever was fine. He had a great taste when it came to these things, you trusted him. "Today is all about you babe. All eyes on you." he said in a soft voice. A decoy behind you gave you tender shoulder rubs, while you waited for the other decoy to bring the next dish.


	4. Octane x reader

_**Octane**_

"Hurry up. C mon lets go go gooo!" Silva was nudging you to step faster. "You`re always so slooow." he teased you, running circles around you. "I am not. You are just too fast my love." you smiled back at him. "Jump on." he hunched in front of you, letting you jump on his back. While he piggy-back carried you, he yelled out in excitement "Octrain ready to go!" before running off. You had to hold on tightly. His speed and his strength always managed to surprise you. "Today you`re especially excited huh?" you wondered.  
"I have something special for you mi amor. " he yelled, while sprinting on and on. You were off-road, but he was not getting tired not even uphill. Even without the stimm he was just so fast. "Here we are." he let you jump off. You were having an amazing view from the mountain-top. The sun was just slowly setting and the lights in the city were turning on, as the shadows from the relief began to grow. He could only stand still for so long. Back to running around he was. "Careful Silva!" you shouted, worried he will just fall off the edge. It was such a dangerous and tall cliff. "Ah c`mon. Where`s the fun in standing so far from the edge. Look! Look!" he said dancing and jumping around, right there on the brink of an isolated rock. "Come come!" he invited you, reaching out with his arms. "Alright..." you carefully and slowly stepped onto the rock yourself. He held your hands and helped you balance. At the very edge he leaned forward yelling down "Woo what a view!". You were not brave enough to look down, the view you had was sufficiently terrifying. It was amazing indeed though. The sun was blinding you, while coloring the city in shades of orange.  
Octane sat down, right there on the out-most corner of that unstable foundation.  
" Woo! Come, let your feet dangle. That`s such a kick. " he invited you. And you carefully took a seat next to him. A brief peak towards the chasm was enough for your stomach to turn. "oh what a kick indeed." you murmured. While still letting his feet dangle he turned around and surprised you with a kiss. "Oh mi amor. You make me feel like i`m dangling off a cliff every single day. It`s amaaaazing." he said before giving you another kiss and a tight hug. "Careful! Don`t kill the both of us."


	5. Loba x reader

_**Loba** _

"Good morning Beautiful." she whispered into your ear. Her hand was caressing your face, waking you up gently. The bed was comfortable, and the hotel room you were in was luxurious. Loba made sure to order only the best for her lover. Silver plates were filled with a variety of breakfast foods. Loba got them for you, placing the plates onto the bed for the two of you to enjoy. The coffee was already half-cold, despite the elegant coffee pot.   
"Oh my. It`s already this late. Why didn`t you wake me earlier." you gasped, checking the time on your phone. " I could not wake you. That gorgeous sleeping face of you captivated me." she stroked hair out of your face and gave you a passionate kiss. You caressed her back, stroking her curves, while enjoying her affection.  
"How unlike you to spent your valentine with me... What happened to giving love to those lonely souls at the bar ? " you teased her.  
"I don`t settle love. Don`t get ideas in your head. I simply very much enjoy your company. " she looked at you with a serious expression, before bursting into laughter. You interrupted her with a intimate kiss.   
"The meal is getting cold too." you whispered to her, once the kiss came to a pause. '"Nonsense. We`re just getting warmed up." she chuckled, pushing you back into the soft cushions of the bed, marking you with kisses. "Is your appetite not satisfied yet. " you teased her, brushing through her messy braids. 

Her makeup was still on point, only the lose stands of her hair indicated how wild you were the night before. You did not mind, to spent some more time in bed; and then enjoy the relaxing bubble bath in the big jacuzzi.


	6. Rampart x reader

_**Rampart** _

"So what idiot sent me those flowers??" Ramya yelled, dragging a bouquet of roses with her. You raised your arm in embarrassment. You didn`t want her to give an innocent soul hell. Mirage would probably be the first suspect.   
" Oof, c'mon mate. Ya could have known better." she scolded you, the flowers falling apart as she was tossing them around. "Eh, whatever. We all make mistakes.... You wanna make it up to me tho?" she chuckled, pulling you up. She tucked you under her arm scolding you further "Ey, don`t we hang out for long enough, for you to know i dont need dead flowers in my workshop? Now come. Buy me a a big bucket of that expensive oil and we`re even. "

"Well it`s valentines. I wanted to show you my love." you wiggled yourself free from her hold. You have her a kiss on the cheek. "I know. You can be quite romantic too...sometimes." you whispered into her ear. The bubble of her gum popped.   
"Bloody hell, what are you talking about? Me? Nah I didn`t even knew it was valentine. " she nearly blushed.  
"Ah shut up. I saw you wrapping up chocolates yesterday. they were for me were they not? " you teased her further.   
"Well..." she coughed. "Maybeeee i knew you`re into those things." She wiped her hands clean in her overalls, as they were dark from the dirt.   
" Ey fine, fine fine. But you`ll let me spoil you today. I will take ya out for a nice dinner. And then comes special desert. I am but a simple girl, don`t overthink it."   
You nodded. "Anything for my Ramya. " you laughed.   
"But first. Let`s go to the store. I need some more oil for my TRUE love." she offered you some fresh gum. On your way you were competing for the biggest bubble.


End file.
